From Blue to Black
by VolleyballGirl838
Summary: Aubrin wasn't raised as a normal Erudite child. It was almost as if she was raised to be Dauntless. When she trades her blue clothes in for black will she be able to handle her new life there, or will she crack under the pressure of the secrets that are held in the Dauntless government system.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first Divergent fan fiction so ENJOY! :) Okay so this takes place the year after Tobias goes through initiation. Yup, I think you will like my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent (if I did I would have put Uriah IN THE FIRST MOVIE)**

**Chapter 1:**

I hear my blood sizzle on the hot coals. I turn around and see my parents sitting in the Erudite wave of blue. My heart aches when I see my mother, her lips pursed in disapproval. I look to my father... his eyes shining with pride. It doesn't help at all, it only makes my heart ache more. I stand up straighter and walk toward the Dauntless. I stand in the back and watch the choosing ceremony.

A boy with golden hair and piercing blue eyes turns toward me, "Ryker." He extends his hand to me.

I shake his hand, "Aubrin." He raises and eyebrow.

"Cool name," he says. "Not really and Erudite name."

"Well clearly I wasn't cut out for Erudite, although my results say otherwise," I say. I cross my arms and lean against the wall casually. He snorts.

"Clearly you weren't, you're way more bad ass than the other transfers," he says with a grin. This time it's my turn to laugh.

"Thanks."

I rush down the stairs with all the other Dauntless. The shoes snipping at my heels threaten me to trip and fall on whoever is running in front of me. I feel vulnerable like I have to have my guard up, but at the same time I feel free. Is this how the Dauntless live everyday? I feel like all the pressure, all the worries of my life in Erudite have been stripped away from me, so that what is left is the real me.

When we reach the bottom floor of the building, I'm one of the first to break through the doors. I watch as some of the Dauntless pull themselves on the train. I run toward the train; my eyes closed in on the car in the middle. I run beside the car, grab onto the handle bar, and jump into the car. My legs dangle dangerously outside the train car as I slide in. _Well that parts over_ I think to myself.

"Nice one, you almost got yourself killed," someone says. I look up to see Ryker smirking at me.

"Like a true Dauntless..." I mutter. He laughs. There's only one other person in the car; a girl with silky golden brown hair that falls in big loose curls below her shoulders. I sit up and run a hand through my dirty blonde hair.

She walks over to us, "I'm Ivory." She wears a red blouse and yellow shorts despite the cold weather today.

"Aubrin," I say shortly.

"Odd name for an Erudite," she says.

"Yeah..." I say. "Well I'm not really and Erudite anymore now am I?"

**Okay guys I'm going to end it here. I hope you liked it. Don't worry, the story will get better. THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay readers, Chapter Two... yeah! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Just to remind you, last chapter Aubrin was on the train with Ryker and Ivory, they were nearing the Dauntless Compound.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (I wish I did though)**

**Chapter 2:**

"Wait, we have to jump off?!" I ask Ryker incredulously.

He gives me a mischievous grin. "Yup, you ready?"

I ignore his question. "From a moving train?" I say.

"Well now I see why you left Erudite," he laughs. "I thought that factor was pretty obvious."

I get up and walk to the edge of the train car, the wind blowing my long hair in my face. Ryker gets up and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Here I'll push you off on three," he says.

"WHAT?!" I scream.

"THREE!"

I fall off the train; for a second I feel weightless. Then I feel my feet hit the ground, hard. Splitting pain runs up my shins, and I fall forward, catching myself on my arms. Ryker lands next to me. "Whoa, nice wipe out there blue," he laughs.

I push myself up onto my feet. "Blue?" I ask.

"Yeah Erudite, Blue, that's your new nickname. You okay?"

I look at my arms where I landed on them. A lot of the skin has peeled off, but I'm not bleeding. "Yeah," I shrug.

Ivory lands on her feet right behind me; we walk toward where a group of transfers have gathered.

"...Who wants to jump first then?" a man says. I walk toward the edge of the building that we're on. Down below there's a huge hole in the sidewalk.

"I'll do it," I say.

"No way," a voice says behind me. I whip around, my face burning, to see a tall muscular boy in grey... Abnegation? "I'm not letting this little know-it-all jump before me."

I narrow my eyes, "I bet you've held that one in all your life." His face immediately reddens. I smirk and jump off. I feel weightless as I fall. My thoughts are blank. Something catches me. A net. All of my breath leaves my lungs.

Someone on a platform offers me a hand up. I look up to see a guy, probably seventeen, extending his hand to me. I grab it; he swings me onto the platform like I don't weigh a pound at all.

"What's your name?" he asks in a deep voice.

"Aubrin," I say.

He holds up my hand, "FIRST JUMPER, AUBRIN!" He points me to an area to stand. As soon as I turn around to see the other jumpers, I hear a shriek as someone hits the net.

"Second jumper, Ivory!"

Ivory walks toward me with a grin on her face, "That... was fun. I want to do that again."

I laugh. "I'd rather not do that again, I hate heights," I say.

"Well you sure didn't act like it," she says.

"My dad always said that I handled fear well..."

We wait for all of the initiates to jump. I eventually zone out, until I am drawn back to reality by a loud voice. I look up and see the boy who pulled me onto the platform. "My name is Four," he says. "I will be the transfers instructor, while Zeke here will be the Dauntless-born's instructor."

**Okay guys chapter 2 is done. Hope you liked it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey third chapter huh. Sorry that I haven't written in a few days, I try to update as soon as I can but I've been a little busy lately. Hope you guys are liking it so far... Just so you know Aubrin and Ivory and the rest of the transfers were shown around the Dauntless compound by Four. Ryker meets them at dinner with one of his friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (but I do own Aubrin, Ivory, and Ryker****) :)**

**Chapter 3:**

I sit down at a table in the cafeteria with Ivory, Ryker, and one of Ryker's friends (I think his name was Kace). I sit down next to Ivory and Ryker at the circular table. The first topic that comes up at the table is our factions.

"So, Ivory, why did you leave Amity," Kace asks.

"It was freaking terrible there, that's why," she replies bitterly.

"Oh... that's pleasant," I say sarcastically. "I have to admit, I couldn't last a day there. I would end up murdering someone."

Ivory laughs. "You wouldn't even get close, they'd drug you with peach serum before that would happen."

"To be honest with you, that doesn't surprise me that Amity would do that," Ryker says.

"I always knew something was going on there," Ivory says. "Anyway what about you, Aubrin? Why did you leave?"

I heave a sigh, "Well... I didn't like life there. Everyone was stuck up, dry, and boring. My mother put too much pressure on me, the only happy part of my life was with my father, he would teach me... stuff other than probability and science..." _It's almost as if he trained me to become Dauntless _I think. "I doubt my mother will come to see me on Visiting Day, if she does it's probably just to say that my choice my impulsive or stupid," I say more to myself than to the others.

"Oh... dear Aubrin... dear, dear Aubrin, those are the best choices _because _they are impulsive and stupid," Ryker says as he puts his arm around my shoulder. I can't help but laugh.

I walk into the training room of the Dauntless compound. The room is filled with punching bags of all shapes and sizes. Four stands in the center of the room with his hands behind his back.

When everyone finally enters the room he speaks, "Today I am going to teach you how to fight." Four shows us how to throw punches, kicks, guard, all of the basic movements. Memories of my childhood run through my mind; memories of my father showing me how to punch, me balling my small hands into tiny fists and hitting as hard as I could.

_This is so easy_ I think to myself.

"What was that," Four stops. He walks up to me. _Did I just say that out loud?_ "Do you think that this is easy?" He stares down at me with his dark blue eyes.

"Well it's not hard, I can tell you that much," I say.

"Let's see you try it then, First Jumper," Four says. He pushes me toward a punching bag, and stands back, crossing his arms.

I feel my face redden slightly. I take my proper fighting stance, guarding my face with my fists. I can feel everyone's eyes trained on me. In one swift motion, I throw two punches and a kick. I duck, like someone is trying to punch me, then throw a couple more punches and a knee to the side of the bag. I turn toward Four and bow. When I stand up, I give him my best smirk and walk to my spot in the line of transfers.

"Everyone find a punching bag a practice," Four says. He walks toward me and pulls me aside. "How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Let's just say I studied it," I say. Four's hard expression turns to a smirk.

He grabs my fist, and rearranges my fingers to a different position. "Hold your fist like this, you'll get more power this way." Without warning he pushes me back, I instantly block his hands. "Good you don't need much help with your guarding. Other than that your golden, Aubrin." As he walks away I feel my cheeks burn at his compliment.

After training today, Ivory leads me down to Ryker and Kace said they'd meet us. The next thing I know, we're standing in the tattoo shop in the Dauntless Compound. "Okay, what?!" I blurt out.

"I'm going to get a tattoo," Ivory says. "You don't have to get one if you don't want to."

"Unless your too chicken," Ryker says.

I raise an eyebrow, "Too chicken? I am not _too chicken_ to get a tattoo."

"Then why don't you get one?" Kace says.

"Fine," I say. I plop down in a tattoo parlor chair and tell the tattoo artist what I want. I describe an intricate holy cross surrounded by Dauntless flames; I hold out my wrist for the artist to tattoo.

**Yup that's the end of chapter 3. Again sorry for the wait, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review! :) Thanks Guys! :) :P :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers glad to see that you are still reading my fan fiction. So anyway, I hope you are liking it so far. Okay so I'll tell you what happened previously... Aubrin got a tattoo! HAHAHAHA the power of peer pressure! And so did Ivory, now they are going to the cafeteria to meet Ryker and Kace. OH AND I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS: Ryker IS hot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (if I did I WOULD HAVE PUT URIAH IN THE FIRST MOVIE! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD WHY DIDN'T THEY PUT HIM IN THE FIRST MOVIE! IT'S NOT FAIR!)**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Right when I see Ryker and Kace I walk up to them. "So how do like my _tattoo_, Ryker?" I say, putting emphasis on the 'oo' part of the word.

Kace grabs my wrist and looks at the tattoo, "Whoa, nice one."

"Are we going to eat or what?" Ryker asks.

I plop my tray down on the table and sit down. Ivory laughs and sits down in the seat next to mine. I look down at my meal, I was lucky enough to get a piece of chocolate cake to night.

"I bet you can't finish that piece of chocolate cake in less than a minute," Ryker says with a mischievous smile.

I raise an eyebrow and return the smile. "On what terms?"

"If I win you will have to... get colored streaks in your hair, and if you win..." he drones off.

"You have to get a tattoo that says Aubrin is awesome," I say with a smile.

He laughs, "Your on."

Of course the odds of me winning this bet are low, that's why I accepted. I feel like I am breaking a law that has been branded in my mind; because I'm doing something stupid. Somehow this makes me feel free.

As predicted I still have half a piece of chocolate cake left on my plate. Ryker smirks at me. "Alright then follow me," he says. He grabs my arm and pulls me out of the cafeteria, with Ivory and Kace following.

I laugh. "Okay, okay what colors do you want me to get?" I ask as we stop in front of the Barbershop/Salon.

"Preferably blue and black streaks," Ryker says.

_Blue and Black._ For the first time since my aptitude test I am reminded of my results, Erudite and Dauntless.

"Colored streaks," I say skeptically. "My mother would hate me if she saw that... let's go!"

Thirty minutes later, I am finally able to look at myself in the mirror. My hair hangs five inches below my shoulders, because somehow the woman convinced me into getting it cut. The bright turquoise blue makes the color of my eyes look like a sea of electric blue, and the black make my blonde hair appear even lighter.

I look over at Ivory, "So, good?"

"Great," she says.

"You look... good," Ryker says.

"'Good' that's all I get? After an half and hour of sitting in this chair all I get is 'good'?" I say jokingly.

"Sorry," he says, "how about... astonishing?" He raises his eyebrow as if saying, _Do you like that better?_ I smack him in the arm.

* * *

When Ivory and I walk into the training room the next day, all of the punching bags are gone. Now there are targets placed across the room. I look over and see pistols sitting on a table. "I am going to teach you how to shoot a gun," Four yells. I hear a couple people snicker behind me. Without warning Four turns around and shoots the target rapidly. All of the bullets hit the center of the target. Almost half the people in the shriek, someone whistles. I can't help but laugh.

I grab a gun, just like everyone else. Four taught us the proper position to shoot a gun. I find myself glad for once that I was Erudite, it makes it easy for me to comprehend things. I spread my feet shoulder length apart and hold onto the gun with two hands. I pull the trigger, the gun kicks back but I knew it would do that. The bullet hits the corner of the target, not anywhere close to the center of the target, but it's a lot better than everyone else's first try.

I can feel everyone's eyes move straight to me, the first person to hit the target. One of the Dauntless leaders, Max, takes a step forward in my direction. I get back into my position and fire again. Knowing that it will kick back, I steady my hands and fire. The bullet hits the center of the target.

Max walks up to me, "Shoot again, I want to see that."

I do as I am told and get into position and shoot again. The bullet hits the center of the target for the second time.

"Nice job, keep up the good work. We'll be keeping our eyes on you..."

"Aubrin," I say.

"Aubrin... first jumper, well I will expect great things from you Aubrin..." he says. He walks away. I look over my shoulder and see Four staring at me. I turn around and shoot until the end of practice.

When training is done, I can feel Four's eyes trained on me. Right as I walk passed him he grabs my arm. My heart rate instantly picks up, and I resists the urge to turn around and punch him. He waits until everyone is out of the room before he speaks. I turn around a face him, he stile holds onto my arm.

All he does is stare at me. "What?!" I finally scream.

"How did you do that?" he asks, his voice is absent of any emotion.

"Do what?" I ask.

"Hit the center of the target on your second and third time shooting a gun!" he yells.

"I don't know! I was just as surprised as you were!"

I whispers in my ear, "You just got yourself in a sticky situation. Now you have the Leaders watching you." He ushers me towards the door.

Before I can register what he just said, he closes the door and leaves me in the empty hall.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter four. I hope you like it. PLEASE REVEIW! if you have any questions message me, if you can figure out how to because I'm still not sure how you message people. OH MY GOSH I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL DIVERGENT COMES OUT IN THEATERS! I think four is gonna be so hot in the movie... oh four... :) :P ;) :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (If I did, and this is the third time I've said this, I WOULD HAVE PUT URIAH IN THE FIRST MOVIE! ARGGGHHH WHY DIDN'T THEY PUT HIM IN THE FIRST MOVIE!)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

The next few days go by in a blur; throwing knives, shooting guns. Today we start fighting each other. I'm not worried until I see who I'm fighting... John. The Abnegation boy from the rooftop my first day here. Clearly he still hates me, possibly a little more now.

Ivory nudges me in the arm, "Don't worry you'll do okay." I know that she's just trying to help, but it seems to make me feel worse. How can I do okay against John. He has at least six inches on me, not to mention his intelligence and strength. I'm doomed.

My stomach clenches into a knot as I approach the ring. John stands in front of me with a devilish grin on his face. My mind races with possible weaknesses that he could have... he's quick, tall, strong, smart...

"Don't worry, I let your smart-ass comment from the other day pass," he says. "But next time you better watch your mouth."

He's too arrogant. Completely unlike any Abnegation I know. I can use this to my advantage...

I purposely take an improper stance. As soon as we start he takes a swing straight at my head and hits me straight in the jaw. The impact of his fist burns.

I let myself fall to the ground. John kicks me in the ribs as soon as I hit the ground. I grab my side.

He stops and smirks at me, "Too much for you?"

Before he can react, I grab onto his foot and yank him to the ground. I pound my fists into his face as hard as I possibly can until I can't think. I feel someone's hands tighten around my waist, pulling me away from the fight. My vision is blurry as they pull me into the hall. When we're in the hall, I finally look up and see Four staring down at me.

"Wha... what the hell was that?!" he yells.

I don't even know what to say. I just stare into the darkness of the hallway behind him.

Eventually he breaks the silence, "What?"

"Nothing," I say. I can barely grasp onto the event that just took place. "I can't believe I just did that."

Four laughs, "I think I underestimated you, Aubrin. But what was up with your stance?"

I laugh, "I did that on purpose."

He seems to know exactly what I'm saying. "You are one smart Dauntless," he says.

"Well I was an Erudite."

"I think you need a break," Four says. "You should go lie down."

"Thanks."

* * *

I'm lying on my bed when Ivory come into the room.

"You are so doomed," Ivory says when she walks up to me.

I sit up, "Well its nice to see you too."

"I'm not kidding," she says seriously. "John is pissed."

"I sure hope so," I say. "It would make for a more interesting fight next time." Ivory snorts. "I'm sorry I couldn't see your fight, Four told me to go lie down."

"Can't imagine why," Ivory says sarcastically. "Your face was beat red when he pulled you out of that fight. By the way, how did it feel to beat the crap out of John."

"Would it be bad if I said it felt great?" I ask.

"No," she answers. "I'm still not joking. He's going to kill you."

"That unfortunate news behind us, how did your fight go?"

"I fought that skinny Candor girl, Maya, I think her name was," Ivory says. "It wasn't much of a fight I knocked her out within the first minute. Honestly I don't know why she switched to Dauntless... Anyway I need to go get some new clothes so... you coming or what?"

I'm not the shopping type, but I guess I do need some new clothes considering the fact that all my clothes right now are black jeans and over-sized black T-shirts.

"Yeah I'll go," I say while pulling myself off the bed.

* * *

Ivory leads me inside the clothing store. I look through all of the clothes and find and slick black leather jacket. Ivory see me looking through the black T-shirts.

"No way, no way am I letting you by anymore T-shirts," she says. She grabs my arm and grabs a few black tank tops, a long sleeved black shirt with a V-neck, and another long sleeve shirt with is completely made out of lace yet it still has an edgy feel to it. She drags me over to the jean section and grabs some black leggings and a few pair of ripped jeans. She then shoves me into a dressing room and tell me to see if everything fits.

To my surprise all of the clothes she picked fit me perfectly and look really good too. When I change back into my normal clothes Ivory throws a black dress at me and tells me to go back into the dressing room.

I try to dress on. It's slim fitted and goes down to my thighs. It has a sweetheart neckline and lace long sleeves that fit to my arms. I step out of the dressing room and show Ivory.

"Oh my God," she says.

"I'm not much of a dress person," I say.

"Maybe not, and I don't say this ever, but that dress was made for you," Ivory says. "Wow, I just sounded really overly girly there... I think... I think I may vomit."

I laugh and look in the mirror. It is a beautiful dress. "Where the heck would I wear this anyway?"

"I'm going to make you buy that dress, and if your not going to wear it... I swear to God I will force you into it," Ivory threatens.

"Fine! I'll buy the dress! Jeez..." I reply.

After we buy our new clothes, Ivory ushers me toward the shoe store while muttering under her breath, "You seriously need new shoes how long have you had them... I can smell them from here..."

I look through the shoes; finding a pair of high top sneakers with bright red laces. Ivory ushers me to the boots, while I clutch to my new sneakers. She hands me a pair of leather lace up boots that go up to the lower part of my calf. I end up buying both pairs of shoes.

When we're finished Ivory buys me some eyeliner saying, "Yeah, I don't care what you say, your wearing this everyday. Your welcome."

I laugh. Ivory makes me go back to the empty dorm and change into my new clothes. I put on my long sleeve lace shirt and ripped jeans and lace up my new sneakers. Ivory slicks some eyeliner on around my eyes and we head to dinner.

**That's it for now guys. Hope you're liking it so far. PLEASE REVIEW. How do you like her new makeover? Follow up question, ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED FOR THE DIVERGENT MOVIE?! I know the follow up question has nothing to do with the first question but I don't really care! :) :P :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys glad that your still reading. In the last chapter Ivory and Aubrin went shopping after their fights and now they're at dinner. Yup that's pretty much all that I have to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (as I have said three times before, or what it four? I don't know. I WOULD HAVE PUT URIAH IN THE FIRST MOVIE!)**

* * *

"You look different..." Ryker says. His eyes are wide with shock and a mixture of something else. Something I can't identify.

"Ivory took me shopping," I say.

"Is it for Visiting Day or something, that's coming up sometime right?" Kace asks.

"I didn't even think about that," I admit.

"Yeah, I doubt my parents will come," Ivory says. "My father said Dauntless is an unsettling faction, too much brutality."

"Well your not alone there," I say. "I'm pretty sure my mother won't let my dad visit me. I wish she would come, though. Just so I can piss her off with everything that I have changed about myself."

Kace, who sits next to me, spits out his drink and laughs. Well not really laughing, but some odd mix of laughter, coughing, and choking. "Do you realize how bad ass you sound right now? It's like your a Dauntless-born," he says. I laugh.

"Thanks."

* * *

I wake up early in the morning to someone yelling. I glance at my watch_ 4:30 am_. Four walks through the dormitory yelling at us to get up and meet him at the train in ten minutes. Ivory and I both jump out of bed. I pull on a pair of new jeans and a tank top. I lace up my boots then pull on my leather jacket. Ivory and I run out the door. When we get to the area where we're suppose to meet Four, he stands next to Max.

Once everyone arrives at the meeting area I hear the sound of the train coming in the distance. When it starts getting closer to us I run beside it. I grab onto the handle bar and pull myself in with ease. Somehow I end up in the same train car as Four and Ivory. Ivory and I sit down on one of the benches and wait until Fours ready to jump off.

After a while he calls over to us, "We're jumping off now." Without another word, he jumps off the train. Ivory and I follow. Jumping off the train this time is a lot easier, I actually land on my feet instead of falling. We gather in a huge group facing Four and Max.

"We're going to be playing capture the flag," Max says. "And if your not going to take it seriously then you better get the hell out."

"Well be choosing our teams," Four continues. "I have first pick..." He stops and looks around the group of initiates. "Aubrin."

I walk over towards Four and stand a couple feet behind him. After a few minutes later, everyone is on a team. Ivory and Kace stand next to me, but Ryker stands in Max's group.

"As I said earlier we're going to be playing capture the flag," Max starts. "But we're going to use paintball guns, don't worry they aren't deadly; but they hurt like hell." He smirks. Four and Max begin handing us large guns with a clear tube filled with colorful balls.

Eventually the teams separate to their different territories; Four's team is by a group of small shacks and an old rusty Ferris wheel. I stand next to Ivory and Kace in Four's group.

"Alright does anyone have any good ideas?" Four asks.

Half the group starts talking all at once. "Shut up!" I find myself yelling. Everyone stops talking at once. "We're never going to get anything done with everyone talking. We should split up."

"That's actually a good idea," Ivory says.

"We'll send a search party to find the other group's flag, and then we have the rest of the group hide out around our flag to guard it," Four says.

"I'll go with the search party," I say. I grip my gun tighter and walk toward the forest.

Four splits up the rest of the group, sending Kace with the search party as well. As we walk through the trees I feel a chill run up my spine. I can't help but wonder how long it will take us to find the flag while walking through these trees.

"Kace," I whisper. "Give me a hand up so I can climb this tree." He nods silently and holds out his hand for me to step on. I begin climbing up the tree, only grabbing onto the branches that will hold my weight. When I reach the top of the tree I survey the area until I find Max's group standing by a pier about a half a mile south from where I am. I start climbing down the tree slowly, when I hear gun shots and yells.

I start climbing faster down the tree. When I'm about ten feet above the ground I look down and see a couple of the people from Max's group walk below my tree. Before I can even think I pull out my paintball gun and shoot. My first shot misses but the second and third hit the two people walking below. Suddenly I lose my grip on the tree and find myself falling. When I hit the ground all of my breath leaves my body. I sit up and find myself gasping for air. _I just fell ten feet out of a tree. _

"Are you okay?" I hear someone whisper. I look up and see Ryker.

I can't even reply. I scramble for my gun and fire at his leg. I say between coughs and wheezes, "Your-out."

Before he says anything I'm on my feet and walking south. I don't know where the rest of my group is, they probably got out. As I walk through the trees, I try to stay out of the moonlight. If I wasn't playing capture the flag with paintball guns that, apparently, "hurt like hell"; I would say that this is a peaceful night.

Suddenly I hear a twig snap behind me. I whip around and shoot towards the noise. Max stands in front of me with a big blue paint stain on his arm. I look above him and see his teams bright orange flag waving in the wind. How could I not notice it before? The branch is too high for me to reach; I start climbing the tree that holds the flag. Right as I grip onto the flag I feel a sudden wave of pain in my shoulder, almost making me fall out of the tree for a second time.

"I got it!" I yell out. _I got the flag..._

**Okay well I'm going to end it here guys. Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't type this weekend (I had a project for school to work on and a volleyball tournament). Yeah... so tune in for the next chapter... BYE! :) :P :D**

**P.S. Are there any Harry Potter or Hunger Games fans out there because I'm also thinking of doing a fan fiction for one of those book. Please tell me if you think I should do a fan fiction for Harry Potter or The Hunger Games.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hope your liking the book. Last chapter Aubrin got the flag in capture the flag... so... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (if I did you wouldn't be reading this fan fiction right now)**

**Chapter 7:**

It's been a week since I got the flag from Max's team in capture the flag. Max tried to argue that his teammate shot me before I touched the flag, but it didn't work.

"Happy Visiting Day," Ivory says dryly. "Be prepared for a shit-tastic day of 'fun'." I roll out of bed and fall on the floor.

"I don't wanna go," I groan. "Do I have to?"

"Well if Kace is making me go, then I'm taking you as my hostage," she says while grabbing my arm and yanking me up.

I change into my lacey long-sleeve shirt and ripped skinny jeans. I pull my long hair into a French braid and then lace up my high tops. I push my sleeves up slightly to reveal my tattoo.

Ivory leads, practically drags, me out of the dorm and into the pit. I'm surprised to find that it's mid-day. The pit is filled with families walking around talking and laughing. Ivory walks up to Kace, dragging me along with her.

"Well are you happy," she says to him. "See I showed up, and guess what?" She laughs sarcastically. "My family still isn't here."

I eventually tune out the conversation/argument going on between Kace and Ivory. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see the familiar face of my father. His blue eyes shining. I gasp and hug him.

"Dad!"

"Aubrin," he says as he hugs me back. "Can I talk to you over here?" It's not much of a question more like a statement. I nod and follow him as he leads me into a small path in the rock that I've never notice before. The path leads down to the chasm, dangerously close to the water, yet it seems like such a safe place.

"Aubrin, I don't have much time to tell you," he starts. "I was Dauntless." I'm about to say something when he starts speaking again, "But I wasn't ordinary, no, my father trained me to become Erudite. I had to try to stop them from killing all of the Divergent. I know that you know what that means because I know that you are Divergent, just as I was. I must tell you that I have trained you to become Dauntless; you think, talk, act, and speak as if you were Dauntless-born. Which will help you to achieve your mission here in Dauntless. You must help me to find out what the leaders of Dauntless are plotting. You have to help me to stop them from carrying out their plans."

I feel like my body has gone numb, my body sways from left to right as I start to feel lightheaded. My father looks around, "I'm sorry, I have to go. Just know that I love you know matter what happens." He hugs me one last time and leaves. I feel like I could explode. _How did he know I'm Divergent? Why did he train me to be Dauntless? _And most of all _What are the plans that the Dauntless are trying to carry-out?_

I walk out into the pit once more and start drifting through random hallways. I find a darkly lit hallway and sit down leaning against the wall. I close my eyes and think for a while, what can I do? Where do I start?

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by a familiar voice. "Aubrin? What are you doing?"

I look up and see Ryker staring down at me. "Trying to clear my head," I reply resting my chin on my knees. He plops down next to me.

"Well, a good friendly chat always helps me clear my head," he says. "What's the problem?"

"Um..." I drone off. Should I tell him? He's my friend, I can trust him right? "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Hmm... well off to step two of making people feel better, wanna go get some cake?" he smiles.

I laugh, "sure."

He offers me a hand up and we start walking down the hall. As we walk down the hallway, I stumble on a jagged piece of rock on the floor and run into Ryker. He catches me, and I realize our faces are only inches apart. We're breathing in the same air. I feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"You okay?" he asks, still inches away from my face.

"Uh... y-yeah..." I stutter. I take in all of his features; the angles of his face, his light blue eyes, his slight smile.

He smirks, "Then I guess I'll race you to the cake." He takes off running, and I run after him.

**Yup I'm ending it here. Hope you liked it. Just so you know I'm thinking about doing a Harry Potter FanFic which I might start this weekend. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE DIVERGENT MOVIE ON FRIDAY! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! :) :P :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone glad you're still reading. I've been trying to update as soon as I can. Anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (you wouldn't be reading this story if I did)**

**Chapter 8:**

I walk into the training room for our last day of stage one, wondering who I'll be fighting. As I walk through the door I notice that some of the Dauntless-borns are in the transfer training room, including Ryker. Ever since Visiting Day he's been acting a little... different.

Four walks into the room, "Alright you may be confused but I brought in some of the Dauntless-borns who have the same rank as you in their stage one to fight you guys. First place rankings will fight first. First up on the mat Ryker and Aubrin." My heart stops for a moment... I'm in... first?

I walk up to the mat and look over at Ryker. He doesn't move.

"I'm not fighting you," he says.

"What?" I say.

"I forfeit," he says to Four. "I'm not going to fight her."

I can't think of anything to say. Does he think I'm too weak for him to fight? "Why not?" I find myself asking. I cross my arms and stare at him expectantly.

"I'm not, I don't care what you say, I won't fight you."

"Fine off to the next fight," Four says dismissively.

Ryker walks out of the room. I find myself speechless. Did he do that to embarrass me in front of everyone? I storm out of the room after him. When I find him in the hallway I yell out his name. "Ryker!" I'm surprised to find that my voice is full of anger. He stops in surprise. "What the hell was that?!" I yell.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going to fight you today," he says stubbornly.

"Why?! And did you really have to embarrass me in front of everyone in the room?" I say.

He turns on his heel, "Embarrass you? If anything, I should be embarrassed, not you! Me, refusing to fight a girl transfer."

I scoff. "A girl transfer? Really? So that's what you think of me? You know maybe I'll just stay away from you if I'm so bad, yeah I'll just stay away from you and you won't have to be embarrassed around me anymore. Are you happy with that?" I turn on my heel and begin walking away.

"Wait Aubrin!" Ryker says. He grabs my arm so I can't walk away. The next thing I know is that his face is inches from mine looking me straight in the eye. "I didn't mean that, you have to believe me... I just don't want to fight you. You have to understand... it puts me in a really bad position because I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to lose to you either." He says awkwardly, he scratches the back of his head with his hand and looks off into the corner.

I laugh, I can't help it. "Well thank you for being so gentlemanly," I say sarcastically.

"Don't laugh at me," he says defensively.

"I'm sorry," I say. "Do you want a hug?" I laugh. I expect him to refuse, but instead he scoops me up and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Ow! Ryker, I- I can't breathe," I say. He laughs in reply and puts me down.

We simultaneously burst into laughter, until he seems to remember something. "Oh! Do you and Ivory want to meet me and Kace somewhere with some of the other Dauntless? One of the instructors, Zeke, is planning something."

"Sure," I say in reply. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Ivory and I follow Ryker and Kace toward the Hancock Building. I'm surprised to see the lights on. Ryker leads us inside the building to see a large white room there are a few Dauntless walking around.

"Follow me, we're late," Ryker says. He leads us into and elevator with a few other people, then presses the button to the top floor. "You guys ready for this?" Kace asks Ivory and I.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"You'll see."

When we reach the roof top of the building, the first thing I see when the elevator door open is a zip line. _What did I get myself into now? _I walk toward a small line of people and see Zeke holding a large black sling and strapping someone into it. Kace slaps a hand on my shoulder, "You ready for this?"

_No _I think to myself. _I hate heights._ "Yeah, ready as I'll ever be," I reply smoothly. He laughs as I walk up to Zeke. Zeke straps me into the sling so that I am sitting upright; one around my thighs, one strap around my waste, and one around my shoulders. "One-two-THREE!" Zeke lets go of my sling and I go flying down the zip line.

I feel like throwing up. I'm going so fast that I can't even open my eyes. My gut is clenched into a knot, my hands are beginning to shake from gripping the sling so hard, yet not a single sound escapes from my mouth. Either because I don't want to be scared, or I'm so scared I can't even do anything. I don't know.

When the zip line slows to a stop, I finally open my eyes. I'm still up at least fifty feet in the air. I look below and see a group of Dauntless gathered in a circle with their arms outstretched... I have to jump. I breath inward and unstrap myself from the sling. I breath out and let myself fall.

**This chapter is over. Thanks for reading. Sorry about the long wait, I was having writer's block. Anyway hope you liked it. :) :P :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I probably should answer this question: Tris IS alive but she is not going to be in the story because this is the year after Tobias went through initiation... yeah... sorry to disappoint you... ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (FOR THE 9TH FREAKING TIME! GEZZZ!)**

**Chapter 9:**

"Your in first!" Ivory says to me after coming back to look at the rankings for stage one of initiation.

I sit up, "Well I would imagine so, considering Four said so."

"Well are you coming with me to go to lunch or what?" she asks.

"Fine," I say, pulling on my boots.

When we get to the cafeteria, Ryker and Kace sit next to a few other people. "Oh hey guys," Kace says.

"Who are these guys," Ivory asks as we sit down.

"This is Rayne," Ryker says as he gestures to a girl with black hair and red streaks. "This is Celeste," he motions to a brown haired girl with a pretty face. "And this is Zaccai and Jenson."

"Zaccai," the dark haired one says as he shakes my hand. His eyes are such a light blue with his pale skin, that it nearly takes my breath away.

"Aubrin," I say in reply.

Jenson gets up and grabs my hand and shakes it, "Jenson, but you could probably already figure that out." He puts a hand on Celeste's shoulder and adds, "Celeste is my younger sister."

She shrugs off his hand, "Do you have to tell everyone that?" He laughs in reply and sits back down.

"So anyway, are you guys going to join us in a game of Candor or Dauntless at Jenson's apartment?" Rayne asks.

"Sure!" Ivory says before I can even reply.

* * *

"Ivory Candor or Dauntless?" Kace asks.

"Candor."

"Ok Miss Queen of the Pansycakes, if you were going to kill one person in the room who would it be?" he asks. "AND how would you do it?"

A smile flickers onto Ivory's face, "You, and slowly and painfully."

"WHAT?!"

"Ryker, Candor or Dauntless?" Ivory asks.

"What do you think?"

"Dauntless it is, I dare you to eat any insane concoction of food that Aubrin puts together."

I burst out laughing right as Ryker puts his head in his hands, muttering under his breath, "stupid... stupid... stupid..."

Jenson leads me into his kitchen so that I can pair random foods together. I grab a left over hamburger and tear it into pieces, I smother it in a spicy red sauce and a spoonful of whipped cream and put that on top. All the while coating it in black pepper.

I plop the meal in front of Ryker and smirk. Ryker take one bite of it and almost vomits. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

I burst out laughing and take a seat on the floor.

The game goes on for a while and I still have managed not to get called on. "Aubrin, Candor or Dauntless?" Kace asks.

"Oh no, that's not happening. We agreed that I was not a part of the game a long time ago. So I am not playing," I say.

"Pansycake," Kace mutters.

"Why does it matter anyway?" I say.

"You're the Queen of the BABY pansycakes," Kace taunts.

I grab a knife off the table and chuck it across the room, right above Kace's head. He shrieks, but before he can say another word I walk out of the room, cussing under my breath the whole time.

* * *

"Aubrin," I hear someone call.

I turn around and see Ryker running towards me. "What?" I say irritably.

"Don't go, Kace didn't mean it. He was just joking around," he says.

"If he's gonna taunt me about one of my fears, then I-"

"Wait... fears?" Ryker asks.

"Vulnerability," I say before turning around.

"What?"

"I don't like being vulnerable okay. Having to do anything that someone wants me to, and I'm not aloud to say anything otherwise," I say. I'm about to walk away when he grabs my shoulder.

"I never even notice that you were scare, or uncomfortable. You're so.. brave."

"I'm not brave," I say.

"Yes you are," he says firmly, looking me straight in the eye. "Aubrin, you the bravest person I know."

**Okay, well that's a rap. Tune in for the next chapter. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I was having major writers block, like, MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK! Not to mention that I just had finals for 3rd quarter at school, I GOT AN A ON MY MATH FINAL #soHAPPY Anyway who saw the Divergent movie cuz I did and it was awesome! but there were a few parts that I didn't like... Anyway hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys... um yeah... STORY TIME! *story time dance* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (I thought that was pretty obvious)**

**Chapter 10:**

Today is our first day going into our Fear Tests. I throw on a tank top and some leggings and lace up my sneakers. The halls are mostly quiet as I walk toward the Testing room.

All of a sudden I am pushed against the wall. The impact leaves me gasping. I can't see who my attacker is.

"You better not think of passing me up in stage two. And if you do, you better watch your back," he says. He holds me against the wall by my throat. Somehow I manage to say through gasps, "You son of a bitch-"

He bangs my body against the wall. I cringe and on instinct dig my fingernails into his skin as hard as I can until I see blood rise from his arms.

"Hey!" someone yells down the hall. I see Four running towards us. The stranger drops me and runs into the shadows.

"Are you okay?" he kneels down and looks at me.

Someone else comes running down the hall and checks the scene. "Aubrin?!" It's Kace. "What the hell!"

I cough and spit out some blood on the ground. "That little mother fu-" I stop short as I cough up some more blood.

"Are you okay?!" Kace asks.

"Peachy," I mutter as I pull myself off the ground.

"Well your being sarcastic so that's a good sign," Kace says. Four and Kace help me up off the ground.

"What happened?" Four asks. Kace takes my arm and puts it around his neck so I can stand up.

"Some jackass came up behind me and attacked me," I say. "He almost fucking killed me."

"Do you have any idea who it was?" Kace asks.

"Someone who now has bloody scratch marks on their arms," I say irritably.

"You drew blood?!" Kace says incredulously.

"Of course I drew blood, I'm not letting that ass get away without a scratch, I'm no pansycake," I say with a smirk.

"We need to get you to the infirmary," Kace says.

"I'll help you," Four says.

"No," I say. I'm not going to let my attacker have the pleasure of putting me in the infirmary. "I'm taking my test today, you can't stop me."

"Fine let's go then," Four says.

As we walk towards the Testing Room Four walks in front of us. "Hey Aubrin?" Kace asks.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have been making fun of you like that," he says.

"It's fine," I says. Then I smile, "I guess I did kinda chicken out, right? We're good now."

When we get to the Testing Room, all of the initiates sit outside the door. Everyone's eyes widen when they see me.

Ivory runs over, "Aubrin, what the hell happened to you? You have red marks on your throat!"

"She was almost choked to death by some jackass," Kace says.

"Holy shit, Aubrin are you okay?!" she says.

"I'm fine, it doesn't matter," I say.

Ryker runs over from down the hall, "Sorry am I late- AUBRIN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right it's nothing," Ivory says sarcastically. "She was attacked!"

"Can we just stop talking about it? It doesn't matter!" I say as I sit down on the ground next to Rayne and Celeste.

Ryker sits down next to me. "Fine, we'll drop it. We just care okay."

"Yeah well I can handle myself," I mutter under my breath while avoiding his and Ivory's eyes.

Zaccai, who sits across from me, speaks up, "So your first in your rank?"

"Yeah," I say. "What of it?" I add with a smirk.

"Nothing, I just think that, I'm ranked second and I could definitely take you in a fight," he says with a cocky, flirtatious look in his eyes.

I cock and eyebrow, "You challenging me?"

"If your not to scared," he says.

Rayne laughs, "We'll settle this in the training room at six tonight. I'll start placing the bets."

"Aubrin," Four calls from the Testing Room. I look over at him. "Your up," he says.

* * *

As I walk into the Testing Room Four tells me to sit in the metal chair. The cold metal sends chills running up my spine. Four straps wires to my face.

"I'm going to inject you with the serum that will start the Test," he says. As he's about to put the serum in my neck I stop him.

"Can I do it?" I ask.

He looks slightly confused by agrees. As I inject myself, my vision begins to change until I am standing in a large muddy field.

I sky is a light pastel blue not a cloud in the sky. The sun shines down on me, making me feel hot and sticky. I try to take a step forward but find that my feet are stuck in the mud. I try to move them but that seems to make them go farther down into the mud. Suddenly I am sinking fast in the mud. I can't do anything except scream. I scream for someone, for help. I scream until my throat hurts.

I all do is just sink faster. The mud passes my calves, then my waste, then my shoulders. I'm sinking, I'm going to die here in the mud. Before I can take a breathe my head is engulfed in the mud. My lungs scream for air and my heart rate picks up.

I can't do anything. _Try to get your heart rate back to normal._ This isn't real... This isn't real... I'm sitting in the Testing Room right now.

Suddenly the mud turns to water and I swim to the surface.

I gasp and realize that I am sitting in front of Four. My breathing is unsteady and raspy. I curl myself into a ball and rest my head on my knees. I shut my eyes, trying to put away the memory of the mud. The thick, sticky mud.

"Aubrin," I hear Four say. I shake my head and ignore him, I can feel tears running down my face. Why? Why I am crying right now?

"Aubrin," Four says more firmly. My eyes flick open. "How long do you think that you were in the mud?"

"Fifteen minutes at a minimum," I say.

"You were in there for two minutes," he says emotionlessly.

**Okay this chapter is over, hope you liked it. Yeah that's all that I have to say right now, I can't think of anything else right now. :) :P ;) :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so last chapter Aubrin went through her first test in stage two, she got out in 2 minutes. Yup.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (that seems pretty obvious to you doesn't it)**

**Chapter 11:**

I walk out of the Testing Room and towards Ivory, Ryker, and Kace. I'm still shaking slightly.

Ryker looks at me with a concerned look, while Ivory has her mouth gaping open in surprise. She quickly closes it once she realizes that it's open.

I sit down next to Ivory and Ryker, my breath still unsteady and shaken. Ivory doesn't say anything, she seems to know that I'd rather been left alone right now. However she still stares at me with shock written all over her face. Kace scoots toward me and breaks the silence, "Are you... okay?"

I close my head and rest it back against the wall. I nod a 'yes' and sit in silence. _You'll be okay. It's fine. Don't worry._ I reassure myself. But then new fears come to mind. _What if he knows I'm Divergent? It's never been a problem until now. No! He won't be able to know, I'll figure out a way to hide my Divergence._

The silence is broken by Ryker's voice, "Aubrin..."

My eyes flick open, I look at him. The hall is empty, I must have fallen asleep. I get up and walk with Ryker to lunch.

When we sit down Ivory and Zaccai are arguing.

"I could definitely beat you in a fight," Ivory says.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is," he smirks.

"Fine," she smirks. "When I win you have to take me shopping and pay for everything."

"Fine," he says with a mischievous grin.

"Don't you already have enough clothes?" Kace asks.

"Who said anything about clothes?" Ivory smirks. "I need some new knives. Maybe I'll get Aubrin some too... considering they're her best weapon."

I smile, "And you know it."

"ANYWAY, since everyone seems to be challenging each other we'll plan a tournament," Rayne says.

"Yeah! That's a great idea, I'll tell all of the initiates and invite them to come," Celeste adds.

"Put Ryker in the tournament too," Kace says. "He should have a rematch considering the last time that they had to fight he chickened out and forfeited."

Ryker glares in Kace's direction. He turns and gives Ryker one of the cheesiest smiles that I've ever seen.

"Yeah put Ryker in there, I want to rematch," I say.

"I will make a mental note of that," Rayne smiles mischievously.

* * *

I walk to the center of the ring, and stand in front of Zaccai. All I hear are cat-calls and whistles coming from the croud of initiates. Zaccai gives me a smirk, "You ready to get beat, princess."

"In your dreams," I reply smoothly.

Celeste starts the fight with the ring of a bell.

Zaccai takes a swing towards my face, I duck and slip right passes him. He turns around. and throws a kick at me.

"I see why you were second in your rankings," I say coolly. The crowd of initiates, whistle and clap at my comment.

Zaccai scowls and knocks me off my feet. Before I can get up he's on top of me. I roll over so that I'm the one on top and before he can do anything I pull him into an arm bar. Within seconds he taps out.

I get up and smirk at him. "So you think you can beat me, huh?" I say and offer him a hand up.

He gets up and a smirks at me, "Next time." I laugh as I get out of the ring.

As Ivory and Zaccai enter the ring, I back up to see the fight. Someone comes up behind me and pulls me into a huge hug. As soon as they put me down, I turn around and see Ryker smirking at me. "Nice fight," he says. "You ready to lose to me?"

"I'm ready to beat you," I say while folding my arms in front of my chest. I give him my best smirk. Then turn to watch Ivory's fight.

I knew she was a good fighter, considering that she was second in rank, but I didn't know that she was this good. Right as Zaccai threw a punch she had already knocked him off his feet and had him pinned to 6the ground. She gives Zaccai a flirty smirk and pulls him into a choke hold.

He taps out, and the whole room bursts into noise. People clapping and whistling. "I believe you will take me shopping tomorrow then?" I hear her say.

"Yeah Ivory!" I find myself yelling. I whistle and clap my hands.

We watch a couple more fights until it's the championship round: Ryker and I.

We enter the ring together. Celeste rings the bell and starts the fight. Ryker and I walking in a circle, facing each other. We both put our hands up and guard our faces. Ryker grabs the shoulder of my shirt and trips me so that I fall to the ground. Before he can get the advantage I jump up to my feet. I throw a kick in his direction and he catches it, making me fall to the ground. He pulls me into an arm bar. I try to pull away but it's impossible. Eventually if I stand it any longer I will end up with a broken arm, so I tap.

I the room burst into applause, Ryker gets up and offers me a hand up. I take it and leave the ring. Since the fights are over people start leaving the room. Some people slap my on the back, give me compliments on my fights.

The only people left in the room are Ryker and I.

"Nice job," he says to me.

"You too."

"Do you want me to show you some fighting techniques?" he asks.

I raise and eyebrow, "Sure?"

He walks toward me and pushes me. I instantly block the push with my arms.

"Good," he says. "But I noticed during the fight the you didn't always keep your guard up." He grabs my wrists and puts them in front of my face. "Just make sure to keep up your guard."

I look into his light blue eyes and give him the cheesiest smile possible. "Thanks."

"No problem," he says with a laugh. He puts his arm around me and leads me out of the Training Room.

**Hey yeah, hope you guys liked the chapter. I thought I would do a fun chapter so here it is. :) Anyway PLEASE REVEIW and tell me what you think, tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what you think I should do for the next chapter. What do you think of that little romancey thing there at the end? I just thought I would try it for this chapter. :) :P ;) :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, I hope you liked the last chapter. Yeah I really don't have anything to say right now. Um... yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (I thought that was pretty obvious)**

**Chapter 12:**

I walk toward the Testing Room just as I did yesterday. My sneakers squeak on the floor of the empty hall ways. I glace behind my shoulder. Only darkness.

I shiver, the halls seem extremely eerie. "Hey Aubrin!" Until now.

I look over my shoulder again and see Kace running towards me. "Need any company?" he asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I look over at him; his big brown eyes and floppy blonde hair. He's like the older brother I never had.

"Why would you ask that?" I say, trying to keep the topic light.

"Well you know how yesterday you kinda got attacked and everything, then you were the first one to go through our fear tests yesterday. I just wondered if that whole tournament was just a way for you to escape your problems," he says.

I smile, "No I'm fine. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For caring"

When we reach the hall outside the Testing Room, we're the first ones there. I sit down and rest my back on the wall. My heart starts beating faster at the memory of my fear yesterday.

Four comes out in the hall and sees that we're the only ones there. "Well Aubrin, you're supposed to go first anyway so..." he leads me toward the same metal chair and turns around to close the door.

As he is attaching the wires to my face I turn and look at him. "Four, are these real fears that we go through in the tests?"

He glances up at me. "Not necessarily, they could be a small version of your fear, they could be something that causes you stress. Some of the fears in these tests can become part of your actual fears."

"What do you mean by a small version of a fear?" I ask him.

"It could be a part of your fear, or a situation that includes your fear. Like you yesterday, you were stuck in the mud. That could be a fear of vulnerability or suffocation. It all depends."

I nod my head, as he grabs the needle to inject me with the serum he offers it to me. I take it and inject it into my neck. Slowly the room fades to black.

* * *

I wake up in the darkness. Suddenly the concrete room brightens so that I can see everything. But there is nothing. Nothing but concrete walls and myself.

The walls begin moving towards me until there is no space left, only enough for me to be curled into a ball. I try to move but there is no room. My breath begins to speed up. There's no hope. I'll be stuck here forever.

I don't know what to do. There's nothing I _can_ do. I will die in here. A loud scream fills my ears, then I realize that it's myself. I stop screaming but my breath still stays quick and short as if I have been running for miles.

_Stop!_ I think to myself. I breathing begins to slow down once again, back to normal.

Then the loud screeching comes and the walls begin to move inward once more. The screaming starts up again and the only thought going through my mind is _There's _no_ hope, I'm done._ Wait. _You're not actually here... you're in a simulation._ I stretch out my legs to stop the walls from moving any more. I blow on the wall in front of me and the box shatters into a million tiny pieces.

I wake up gasping in the Testing Room. I pull the wires off my face and look over at Four. His face is urgent as he grabs onto my arm and pulls me out of the back door of the room.

"I know what your are," he says.

"What?!" I say.

"Your Divergent," he says in and urgent whisper.

I'm speechless, how could he figure out. I'm going to end up at the bottom of the chasm for sure.

"Don't tell anyone that your Divergent, not even your friends," he says. "Unless you want to end up being at the bottom of the chasm, then you'd better figure out a way to hide it." He lets go of my arm and walks back into the Testing Room.

* * *

I wander around the halls of the Dauntless compound. Eventually I find an empty hallway and sit in it. I close my eyes and sit for a while.

Suddenly someone trips on my outstretched legs.

"What the hell?!"

I open my eyes and see Jenson. He pushes himself up at looks over at me.

"Sorry," I laugh.

"Aubrin? Are you... crying?" he asks in a confused voice.

"What?!" I say. I reach up to my eyes to find them slightly wet. "No!"

He smirks, "Yeah you were."

"No I wasn't!" I say defensively.

"Were too."

"Was not!" I push him. He pushes me back.

"Well either way do you want to do something fun?" he asks as he gets up.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Like what?"

He grabs my wrist and drags me after him, "You'll see..."

We arrive at the Training room, it's completely empty except for two other people.

"What took you so long?" a guy with black hair and insanely green eyes asks.

"Yeah, shit, we were waiting here for an hour at least," a girl says. She flips her purple and black hair out of her face.

"I brought a friend," Jenson says. "She's going to be referee for us."

I narrow my eye at him, "I'm going to what?"

"_You_ are going to be our referee to see which of us is the best at throwing knives. Considering your the best at throwing knives out of all of the initiates," he says with a smile.

"How do you know that?" I ask him.

"Well you did put a hole in my wall after you threw that knife at Kace," he laughs. "And may I just say that it was a butter knife as well."

"Holy shit, so she's the one who you were talking about," the guy says. "I'm Zander." He shakes my hand.

"I'm Logan," the girl says. "So I heard that you were the first jumper too. Is that true?"

"Yeah," I say. "I just kind of wanted to get it over with."

Logan laughs, "You afraid of heights?"

"I wouldn't say afraid," I smirk. "Considering that I was the first jumper."

She laughs, "Well are you gonna be our ref or what?"

**That it for now. BTW Jenson and his friends are a year older than Aubrin. I just thought I should let you know that. yeah... bye... :) :P ;) :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody. What's going on? So anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (clearly)**

**Chapter 13:**

"Yeah sure I'll be your ref," I say. "What do I have to do?"

"You will stand here and we will throw knives at you," Jenson says as he moves me in front of the target.

"Wait I want to see this girl throw," Zander says.

I smirk and walk toward the table full of knives. Taking three knives, I ask them, "What do you want me to do?"

"Just... throw them," Logan says, she gives me and award winning smirk.

I put the other two knives into my back pocket and hold the one in my hand. I stand in front of the target and in a flash the knife is embedded in the center of the target. I walk in between the next two targets. I throw one knife towards the target at my left, and as soon as it leaves my hand I spin around and throw the last knife at the target on my right. All three of the targets have a knife resting right at the center of each of them.

"Well no need to show off," Zander mutters under his breath. Logan laughs, "That was amazing."

"Thanks," I say. I walk toward on of the targets for the competition to start. "So anyway, what are the rules?" I ask.

"We have to get the knife as close to possible to you but we can't hit you," Jenson replies.

I gulp. _Oh God, what did I get myself into now?_

"You scared transfer?" Zander teases.

"Not at all, did you want to try?" I ask him. His face reddens.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll start," Logan says. She stands about twenty feet in front of me, and takes three knives.

She throws the first one, it lands about a foot away from my head. I let out all of the air I was holding in my lungs.

"That all you got?" Zander asks Logan. She smirks at him. _I'm going to die tonight aren't I?_ I think to myself.

The next knife goes by landing only five inches from my arm. Logan doesn't wait for the third knife, it goes flying right at the board next to head and lands mere centimeters from my skull.

I take in a deep breath. _Well I'm not dead yet, am I?_

Jenson walks up to the spot to begin his turn. Without warning he throws the knife. It lands and inch away from my neck.

The next one comes flying by within seconds. It lands right next to my head. The last one comes uncomfortably close. When I finally notice it is too close I am too late. The knife slices my arm as it flies by. I grab my arm as soon as realize that my arm is gushing blood.

"Shit!" I yell out. Jenson, Logan, and Zander rush towards me. Jenson pulls off his T-shirt and raps it around my arm. "Oh my god, Aubrin I'm so sorry!" He says in a rush. We all start running towards the door to get me to the infirmary. The whole time my arm is still bleeding.

When we get into the infirmary Logan runs to get the doctor. I sit down in one of the chairs next to Jenson and Zander. "So do think they'll have to amputate it?" I joke. They laugh.

When the doctor comes out he leads me to a bed in the infirmary, which I think is unnecessary. Just seven painful stiches later the blood has stopped gushing and I'm sitting on the bed with Jenson, Logan, and Zander staring at me.

"Well this was a bad idea," Logan says.

I burst out laughing, "You really think so?"

"I'm so sorry, Aubrin I should have never suggested this," Jenson says.

"It doesn't matter," I say. "Sorry for ruining your shirt with my blood."

He laughs. "No problem, I didn't like that shirt anyway."

Suddenly Ivory, Kace, an Ryker come running into the room. "Aubrin what happened to you?!" Ivory says.

"Well, I'm gonna get this awesome scar on my arm. Then I can go tell everyone that it was a knife throwing accident..." I start.

"Damn right your gonna get and awesome scar, you got seven stiches!" Zander says.

"You got seven stiches?!" Kace asks incredulously.

"Yup, you wanna see?" I say in a singsong voice. I unravel the bandages and show him the jagged cut. Kace nearly vomits.

"Ew! Put that thing back where it came from!" Ivory says. I laugh evilly and rap the bandages again.

"How did you get that cut anyway?" Ryker asks.

"Well..." I start. "Jenson asked me if I wanted to go do something fun. So I agreed and then went to the Training Room where I had to stand in front of the target and be the referee to tell who the best person with knives was... and well... there was a little accident... but I'm fine!"

"Whatever you say," Ivory says.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," I start, "but I'm going to sneak out and go to dinner."

* * *

I walk through the empty halls after dinner. The stupid cut on my arm is beginning to throb. As I walk through the hall to get back to my dorm, I trip over something. I fall to the ground and catch myself on my arm which makes the throbbing worse.

Just as I get up someone grabs a hold of me and puts their hand over my mouth. "Someone told me that you finished in two minutes yesterday. Don't you remember what I told you yesterday?" At that he pushes me forward and disappears into the darkness.

"Come out and fight like a man!" I yell. "Or are you too much of a coward that you have to sneak up on someone to win a fight?!"

**Well that's the end of chapter 13. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading! :) :P ;) :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hullo there loyal readers. Um so chapter 14 right? Yeah..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent (sheesh why do I have to keep repeating this to you guys)**

**Chapter 14:**

It's been a week since we first started stage two. I can't help but notice the changes in everyone's mood. People are beginning to start screaming in their sleep.

I lay awake on my mattress in the darkness of the early morning. Not that it's not dark in here all the time. Suddenly and earsplitting shriek fills the room. I look over to see a girl across the room on her bed sobbing. This is normal for us now, people waking up from nightmares screaming, but that doesn't mean it's not still terrifying when someone does.

I rush across the room to see what's wrong.

"What was it?" I ask the girl.

She whimpers in between sobs, "My-family-"

"It's okay," I say to her. "It was just a dream, there all fine. I promise."

She nods her head silently as I walk back towards my bed. As I lay back on my bed I can't help but think of my fear simulation yesterday. I was being held in a dark room as someone shone a bright light on my face. They had kept asking me who was Divergent. I wouldn't answer them so they took my father and they had slowly killed him. He had kept shaking his head, telling me not to tell them who was Divergent.

When I woke up yesterday Four told me that I was doing really well with hiding my Divergence. I have started mastering how to get my heart rate down. Yesterday I got out of my simulation in less than two minutes.

* * *

Today we start our fear landscapes for stage three. Ivory and I walk towards the Fear Landscape room together. We climb the circling walkway all the way to the top of the glass building above the pit. I know that I'll be the first one to go into my fear landscape because I'm the first name on the list.

"Did you get the stiches out of your arm yet?" Ivory asks casually as we walk toward the Fear Landscape room.

"No the doctor told me I could get them out in a few days," I say.

"Well here," she hands me a set of knives

I look down at it in my hand. "What's this for?"

"Don't you remember when I beat Zaccai, I got you some knives when I went shopping yesterday," she laughs. "And the best part is they were expensive."

I laugh, "Thanks."

We walk into the sitting area outside the actual fear landscape room. The room is almost filled with people. I squeeze into a spot next to Zaccai and Ivory and tune into their conversation.

"Well thanks for taking me shopping yesterday," Ivory smirks and says to Zaccai mischievously.

He turns and glares at her, "Your welcome."

"Aubrin," Four calls for me to go into my fear landscape.

Glad to leave the awkwardness of the conversation, I get up and walk toward Four.

When we walk inside the room he puts a hand on my back, "You know that everyone can manipulate these simulations." He whispers in my ear, "So don't hold back from manipulating it." He sticks the serum in my neck and closes the door.

* * *

The room is dark, I can't see if there are any walls or not. Suddenly the room brightens and everything is visible, which isn't much just grey walls and ceiling.

Suddenly the walls of the huge room begin to close in. Closer, closer until I have no room at all. Four's words echo through my ears _so don't hold back from manipulating it._ I blow on the walls of the box and they fall to the ground.

I stand in triumph at my accomplishment. Without warning my hands are bound and I am being blind folded. I kick and scream as I try to break free from my binds. My heart pounds so loud that I can hear it in my ears. _Calm down, your not in real life. _I slow down my breathing until it's back to normal.

My blindfold and binds disappear into thin air. I am standing over the chasm at least fifty feet up. I breaths instantly pick until they're short and raspy. I jump off the platform that I'm standing on; knowing that it's the only thing I can do to get out of this fear. I squeeze my eyes shut and brace for impact, but find that I am standing in a dark room.

My father sits bound in a chair right in front of me. I can feel something pointing into my side, a gun.

"Shoot him, or I will shoot you," a voice commands. I look down at the gun in my hand. _What would a Dauntless do? What would they do? _I look up at my father, his eyes pleading with me to just aim, and shoot. Just aim and shoot. Just.. aim... and shoot...

The familiar loud bang of the gun goes off, and I see through blurred vision my father's limp body fall to the floor. Then it disappears.

The lighting suddenly changed from dim to bright. I look down to see my feet shackled to the ground. _What?_ I quickly look up to see Ivory, and Ryker, and Kace; all running toward me. Ryker approaches me, and then forces me to the ground. Kace pulls a knife out of his back pocket and hands it to Ivory. She walks toward me; in a dreadfully slowly way. Without any warning I felt the knife piercing its way through my skin. I tried to scream but no sound came out. _No.. No... No. No. No. No. They wouldn't do this. They wouldn't betray me. They're my friends._

**Geez, sorry I haven't written in a while guys. I seriously could not think of how to write this chapter. STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyway I started another fanfic it's called Nothin but a Greaser, and it's an Outsiders fanfic sooo.. yeah.. it's a pretty good story, at least I think it is. Anyway, read it if you want, and sorry this chapter was so short.**


End file.
